


Just a Taste

by Nisaki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Shizuo finally catches Izaya.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Just a Taste

Shizuo has been waiting for this moment for the past ten years. 

He remembers when he first saw Izaya, the student looking down at everyone. Standing behind the glass of the second floor, so far out of reach. Unattainable. 

He was wearing red and black, and Shizuo has never been able to imagine him in the school's uniform even though he tried. Izaya was always in something that didn’t fit the place he was in. A real attention seeker. 

Shizuo has been running after him ever since, dreaming of the day when he’d finally have his hands on him. 

And now he’s there. 

He’s got both his hands on Izaya’s small -really small, does he ever eat?- waist, and he’s so confused because this is what he’s always wanted. Catch Izaya.

Izaya is not struggling, he’s staring up at Shizuo with a hooked eyebrow, his mouth not a smile for once. Maybe it’s because Shizuo is frozen, maybe it’s because his hands are just there, not crushing Izaya’s bones like he’s promised many times.

Maybe it’s because once he’s looking at Izaya’s mouth, he can’t stop. 

Red lips, thin and yet full. Small mouth, so many bad words and lies. Izaya’s lips part, about to speak. Never a good idea to let him speak. 

The world slows down, cars passing like blurs of colours in his peripheral vision, and voices turning into a far away buzz. Static, then everything stops, turning hazy grey. 

The edges of Izaya against the rest of the word are sharp and vivid, strong lines of black. A burst of focus in an abstract. Bright, so bright. 

Shizuo can feel it all, the tiny movement of Izaya breathing, the air expanding his lung. His lashes as they flutter in a blink, the breeze making his bangs sway. The beats of his heart. Which one of them is that? Can he really hear Izaya’s heart, or are these frantic beats his own?

“Shizu--”

The moment their lips touch is a split second that drags on for an eternity. The time between two heartbeats, the split before his lids bounce back, the space in his lungs when the air rushes out. Izaya’s lips taste like the sun on his face when he’s alone and warm on a spring morning. 

Izaya pushes him back, and everything goes back to normal. The world colorful and loud around them. Izaya’s eyes are wide, his cheeks are red, like his against-the-regulation shirt. 

Izaya slaps him. 

He barely feels it, but it gets him moving again. Izaya doesn’t move despite the fact that Shizuo’s hands aren’t holding him in place anymore. He’s flushing darker and darker, covering his lips with the back of his hand as tears gather at the edges of his lashes. He looks so pretty. 

What the hell is happening to Shizuo. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. The first time he speaks to Izaya in such a tone. Izaya’s expression turns into a scowl. He balls his fists and starts hitting on Shizuo’s chest.

“This is unfair! Sneak attack! You can’t do that, stupid monster!”

His tiny fists aren’t doing any damage, Shizuo stops them nevertheless. He holds them both against his chest, getting closer to Izaya somehow. 

“I said I’m sorry.”

Izaya gets angier. “No! I won’t accept this, it’s my firs--” he trails off, blush coloring his cheeks again.

And fuck if he’s not being adorable right now, and this is so not what Shizuo thought would happen when he finally catches Izaya. 

He didn’t know what was supposed to happen. In the many times he thought about it, imagined it, it always ended when he finally caught him. Certainly not stealing his first kiss. 

And certainly not being happy about being the first kiss.

“Oh damn.”

“What?” Izaya says.

“This is your first kiss,” Shizuo says, feeling a familiar heat rising in his chest. It’s not anger, he’s always called it hate. It’s uncomfortable as hell but he thinks what it wants him to do is kiss Izaya again. 

“You stupid protozo--”

He kisses Izaya again, this time with intent, lips brushing softly before Izaya starts mumbling into it. 

“Shizu-chan, you keep doing this! It’s not fair!” 

“Would it be fair if I let you initiate?” 

Izaya frowns, “Have you lost your one brain cell?”

“Protozoans don’t have brain cells, Flea.”

Izaya sputters, Shizuo feels gleeful. 

“Now answer the question.”

Izaya opens his mouth, closes it opens it again and still nothing comes out. There’s something deeply satisfying about seeing Izaya run out of words. 

“I...I suppose it won’t matter who initiates,” he says at last. Shizuo nods, leans close again. Izaya places his hands on Shizuo’s chest and pushes. It’s not really enough to actually stop Shizuo but he halts his movement. “You have to take responsibility.”

“For what?” From the corner of his eye, Shizuo spies someone walking into a poll as he stares at them. It makes him conscious of how close they’re standing, his arms are around Izaya now, Izaya’s hands on his shoulders. 

Like lovers. 

It doesn’t disturb him as much as he thinks it should. He’s got Izaya close, Izaya can’t run now, Shizuo has him. As long as he has him within arm's reach and not running away, he doesn’t really care what they’re called or what they look like. 

“For my first and second kisses.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Shizuo asks. Izaya looks like he’s mulling it through, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Take me to dinner tonight.”

“It’s a date,” Shizuo says, leans down again-

“Wait, seriously? You’ll just agree and kiss me again?”

“Do you not want me to kiss you?” he asks, exasperated. 

“I’m not sure, the first two were too short for me to tell.”

The next kiss is longer. Izaya parts his lips, lets out a sweet sound and arches closer. It feels right, like sun rays warming his skin on a beautiful day, like fresh strawberries or a cold glass of milk after a long work day. Like a well deserved reward for a very long wait.

And Shizuo finally gets it. 

All this time chasing Izaya, and this is what he wanted.

He’s just wanted a taste. 

“So dinner, huh?”

Izaya smiles. Shizuo takes his hand, holding on in case Izaya tries to run again. Izaya threads their fingers, swings their hands between them.

“I was thinking Otoro.” 

-End 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.


End file.
